


Over Your Shoulder

by purplesocrates



Series: 300 twitter followers fic giveaway [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Chocolate, Fireman AU - Freeform, M/M, Top Will, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: From a prompt byTrashBambi- Fireman Will saves Hannibal from a burning house.- buff fireman Will easily able to lift hannibal and carry him despite hannibal having a bigger frame- Will being humble and Hannibal wanting to shower him with compliments and gifts for saving him- eventually they're dating and Hannibal just loves will throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to bed





	Over Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashbambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/gifts).

He wakes up coughing, his lungs are burning and he is barely able to open his eyes. It is dark and he cannot see, he can feel the heat and smoke around him. Panic is rising in him which makes the coughing worse. He tries to move, swinging his legs over the bed, they hit the floor and he feels heat, he grabs one of the blankets and puts it over his mouth as he continues to cough it feels like he is coughing up his entire body. He slips off the bed falling to the ground he lands on all fours, blanket dragging behind him as he blindly crawls towards where he thinks the door might be. His mind is a terror filled blank, the only thought is survival, escape from this terrifying world he has woken up in. He makes slow progress as he can barely move, the coughing taking all of his effort right now. His head is down so he does not notice the sudden increased light in the room or the sound of heavy breathing or boots clumping quickly into the room. 

What he does feel is strong, swift and sure hands hauling him up to his feet. He sees eyes, piercing eyes even through grimy plastic, then he feels arms around him, strong and sure as he is hoisted over a shoulder as easily as if he were a rag doll. He feels impossible strength and speed as he is carried out of the bedroom and down the stairs, and then fresh wonderful air fills his lungs. He remembers being placed so carefully on a gurney, he remembers curls being caught as a helmet and mask removed, he remembers a smile that bore into him and a voice with a drawl that would have made him whimper had he not been coughing so violently. Then he remembers oxygen and a squeeze of a hand then nothing.

***

A few weeks later after being released from the hospital and finally feeling as if he can breath like a normal human being, Hannibal is having drinks with Alana. She is an old friend, they went to college together and meet regularly to discuss patients and generally gossip. Life as private practicing psychiatrist can be a lonely one. She visited him in hospital but this is the first time they have properly met since it all happened. They are at a wine bar in town, very exclusive, Hannibal has a standing reservation on a booth.

“So do they know what caused it?” Alana says sipping a Pinot Noir.

Hannibal strokes the stem of the glass, the memory of it still fresher than he would like in his mind. He is still having nightmares and is unsure if he even wants to return home once all the renovations are done. Currently he is in a hotel. “Electrics apparently, fluke overload that the breaker didn’t catch, perils of living in an old house.”

“It must have been terrifying Hannibal.” Alana says and reaches across the table to place a sympathetic hand over his. “What do you remember?”

Hannibal shrugs and squeezes her hand, “not much. Just waking up and then being carried out like a rag doll by a fireman.”

“He carried you?” Alana says. “That’s impressive.”

Hannibal smiled briefly at the memory, it was the first time in his life anyone had ever picked him up and put him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. The memory had stayed at the forefront of his mind ever since it happened, as well as that sheen of sweat and dirt, damp curls and bright eyes. “It is their job.”

Alana pauses and looks at Hannibal in that way she has which infuriates him, that look which means he unintentionally gave something away. (Or not as he has been dying to talk about this to someone if he is honest.) “He was hot. Wasn’t he? The fireman?” Alana says with a smirk.

Hannibal laughs “I hardly remember Alana I was mostly unconscious.” He says and sips his wine unable to hide his smile.

“He was. You are smitten.” Alana says and laughs.

“I am not...smitten!” Hannibal laughs at the ridiculously accurate use of the word. 

“You are!” Alana says. “Do you know his name at least?”

Hannibal had been going over the memory of that night for weeks, trying to focus on details and he had eventually remembered the name on the uniform ‘Graham’. “I was semi conscious Alana!”

“You have an amazing memory Hannibal, come on what is his name?” Alana pokes him and he winces.

“Fine, I believe it was Graham.” Hannibal finally says.

***

  
  


He had managed to charm use of a section of the hotel kitchen. As his own home was still a mess, and cooking was the one thing which would always make him feel better, it was essential that he had access to his own kitchen. This meant he could prepare most meals himself as long as he paid a fee to the restaurant for the privilege. The chef of course was less than pleased about this and took it as a personal affront. Hannibal did not care, he needed a kitchen and for now this was the best solution.

Deciding that a simple thank you for the crew who saved his life was in order, anything less would be deemed as rude, and how he abhorred any kind of rudeness after all. This was not a way to get to Will Graham as Alana had pointed out. Yes, he had found out his first name and which fire station he was at, again this was just so he could say thank you. He was also sure that once he saw this Will Graham in person and he was fully conscious he would not be as he remembered. A smoke addled brain is hardly a reliable one.

Every time he was in his little section of kitchen he seemed to attract an audience of some kind. They would be very subtle but all of sudden people seemed to urgently need things stored near where he was. Today he was pretty sure the smell was luring them. The thick mouth-watering scent of chocolate was after all difficult to avoid. Chocolate was a fickle mistress though, requiring an eye for temperatures and constant attention. His mind was a blissful blank as he watched, stirred and poured his creations hardly noticing his constant audience. 

When he was finished he looked up from his creations to find one of the kitchen staff, a young line cook who could not have been more than sixteen years old if she were a day, holding a stack on brown chocolate and cake boxes. He smiled when he saw her and she was encouraged to take a step closer, she placed them on the counter. “I made them, you don’t have to use them but I assumed these were gifts?” She said meeting his eyes with no small amount of uncertainty. 

Hannibal looked down at the boxes and could see now they had been painted with delicate flowers and plants, curlicues in silvers and golds adorn them. “They are beautiful. Are you sure you can spare them?”

Her smile was so wide Hannibal could not help but return it. She nodded vigorously. “Yes please.” She looked behind for a moment and then leaned in closer “I just want to say you have taught us more in the weeks you have been here than Chef has in months.” A shout from the kitchen made her jump and she quickly turned heel before he could thank her.

***

The fire station was about a fifteen minute drive from his old house and about an hour from his hotel. He had managed by way of his new friend in the kitchen to obtain a coolbox for the chocolates which he was grateful for as it was an unseasonably warm day. He pulled into the small visitors car park at the side of the station and took a deep breath before exiting his car with the cool box. As he closes the door of his car a loping Dalmation appears and rubs himself along Hannibal’s cashmere trousers. Holding the cool box up and away from the beast Hannibal gently encourages the dog to desist in its ruining of his suit. He hears a laugh bright and wonderful then a clear shout of “hey Winston off!” As soon as the dog hears the command it loloops off elsewhere. “Sorry about that. It’s his usual greeting.”

Hannibal looks up at the voice which belongs to Will Graham who is in many ways even more beautiful than Hannibal remembered him to be, his heart simultaneously soars and sinks. “That’s quite alright. I suppose it cannot be a fire station without a Dalmation.”

Will laughs again throwing his head back and Hannibal cannot help but notice his neck, all long and swan like with biteable tendons. It takes him a moment to realise that Will is holding his hand out in greeting. “I assume you are Doctor Lecter? Not sure I recognise you fully conscious and clothed!”

Hannibal feels his heart beat a thousand times faster at the idea that, firstly, this creature remembered him and secondly that he had failed to remember the last time he saw Will Graham, Hannibal had been half naked. “Yes, well indeed.”

They shake hands and Will gently hits his arm in apology “just messing with you, it’s good to see up and around.”

When the contact is over Hannibal feels a little more than bereft. “I wanted to come over and say thank you. You saved my life after all. I brought some chocolates.” As soon as he said it Hannibal feels like a fool, what a ridiculous gesture to thank someone for saving your life. “I made them.”

Will’s eyes widen. “Really? Well you know the way to my heart I have a sweet tooth despite myself.” Hannibal can really hear that drawl again now and it makes him want to taste it. “Come on in we just put the coffee on.” Will says and then leans in closer “who am I kidding the coffee is always on!”

Hannibal laughs and just about manages to get his breath back as he follows Will into the station. He is greeted by the whole team. Will is the Chief, which is something Hannibal had found out but pretended he hadn’t. He is introduced to the whole team, Beverley (Bev) Katz, Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price. 

“I wanted to thank you, Mr Graham especially.” Hannibal says.

Will smiles as he pours Hannibal some coffee. “Please call me Will.” 

Bev looks at the boxes of chocolates and takes a sniff “wow these smell amazing. You made these?”

Hannibal nods and sips the too strong coffee. “Yes. Please help yourself.” He says and watches as Bev takes one between her fingers biting into the truffle to reveal the velvet centre. “Wow, boss you are gonna love these.”

Will makes his way over to the boxes and picks out a truffle. Hannibal watches with rapt attention as the truffle is brought to Will’s lips, bitten into and eaten. The following hum of approval and eye roll of pleasure is enough to make Hannibal swoon, and that’s before the rest of the chocolate is eaten. He watches with rapt fascination as Will licks the dusting of cocoa from his fingers one by one. Hannibal is not sure he will survive such a erotic show. 

“You can definitely come back.” Bev says as she hits Jimmy’s hand from the box she has decided is hers. 

“It was the least I could do.” Hannibal says. “Considering you saved my life.”

Will quickly devours another truffle and then looks at Hannibal “just doing our jobs. Glad you are okay.”

“I thought you were a Doctor?” Brian asks. “You should be a chef.”

Hannibal smiles “it is a hobby I have become very fond of, but yes I am Doctor.”

“Well you ever want to start a side business of chocolate you will have some customers here.” Jimmy says and Hannibal nods his head in thanks.

“How is the house?” Will asks as the others squabble over the remaining boxes.

Hannibal sips his coffee and watches Will lick the remnants of chocolate from his lips. “It is a work in progress still. I am staying at a hotel.”

“How did you make these?” Will asks. “If you don’t have a kitchen.”

“I have a deal with the hotel, they have given me an area in the kitchen I can use.” Hannibal responds. “It is not as good as my old kitchen but it will suffice for now.”

Will nods and Hannibal tries not to be distracted by the curls and long column of biteable neck. “I am very grateful. I fear if you had not lifted me out of the house with such ease I would not be here to tell the tale at all.”

Will shrugs “just doing my job.”

They are all on call so he does not stay long. Will walks him out to the car and thanks him effusively. As they near the car a voice shouts “oi Chief!” They both look up to see Beverly Katz leaning out of the window. “You better ask him out or I will!” She then disappears seemingly pulled back in by two other firemen as she shrieks with laughter.

Hannibal smiles and looks at Will who is stood awkwardly running a hand through his brown curls, how Hannibal wishes to be that hand. “Sorry about that she can be...well Bev.” Will says as he tries to avoid Hannibal’s eyes.

“No problem.” Hannibal says with a smile. “Would you? Be interested in going out? Or should I ask Bev?”

Will laughs and Hannibal is delighted to be the cause of such a sound. “Yes, yes I would. I am on call the next few nights. What about thursday?” Will says and Hannibal smiles.

“Sounds good.” Hannibal says and Will pulls out a notebook and pencil he writes down his number and hands it to Hannibal who takes it with care. “Call me?”

“Certainly.”

As Hannibal drives off he hears Will shout “KATZ! WHAT THE HELL?!”

***

After huge amounts of thought and debate with himself Hannibal decides that as Will Graham’s time is clearly precious he does not want to waste it. The plan for their date is for Will to come to the hotel where Hannibal will cook. The menu will be things he can mostly do in advance and with a decadent dessert. They shall eat in one of the smaller private rooms he has reserved. He does not want to overwhelm Will so keeps everything simple, all of his more elaborate table decorations having been burnt to a crisp anyway.

When Will arrives, as per very specific and insistent instructions, his friend from the kitchen whose name is Abigail, he has since learned, leads him through to where Hannibal is. 

“It smells amazing in here.” Will says placing a bottle of red wine down on the counter. “Do they really just let you cook in here? That must really piss the chef off!”

Hannibal smiles and turns his attention to Will and the bottle of wine, a good vintage he is impressed. “The Chef is, yes, perhaps a little irked but I pay a fee for the privilege as I am going to be a long term guest they afford me some leeway.”

Will nods and frowns “yeah, I guess you won’t be able to go home for a while.” 

“It will take as long as it takes.” Hannibal says and smiles. “Shall I open the wine?” Will nods and Hannibal opens the bottle pouring two glasses. Will looks at all the pots and pans simmering on the stove but stops at the one with the slowly melting chocolate. He leans in and takes a sniff.

“Wow.” He says as the wonderful slightly spiced scent filled his nostrils. “I am going to have run an extra mile after this dinner.”

Hannibal laughs “it will be worth it.”

Eventually they sit down at the small table in the private room. Will tucks into his perfectly cooked rack of lamb and hums his approval. “This is amazing. No wonder the Chef hates you. I have eaten here before and you are far superior.”

Hannibal laughs “it is a passion of mine.”

Will smiles “were you trained?”

Hannibal shakes his head “no self taught. I am very careful about what I put in my body so like to prepare most meals myself. I find it calming, as well, therapeutic.”

“What kind of Doctor are you?” Will asks.

Hannibal takes a breath before answering, as the answer can sometimes put people off. “I was a surgeon at John Hopkins but a few years ago I switched to Psychology.”

Will does not miss a beat and Hannibal is relieved. “If I may ask what prompted the change?”

“I lost one too many patients. So far my therapy has never killed anyone.” Hannibal says with a smile.

Will laughs “that’s good! It must be an interesting profession. Do you specialise in anything in particular?”

“Mostly PTSD and trauma patients but not all.” He says and tries not to watch Will’s lips as he sips his wine. “I have a few who are just plain old neurotic.”

Will laughs “good to have a variety I guess.”

“What about you? What made you become a firefighter?” Hannibal asks.

Will takes a bite of his lamb as he thinks about the answer to this question. “Many things. I originally thought of entering the police force but it didn’t work out. A friend of mine suggested the fire brigade as an alternative back home.”

“Yes I noticed the drawl.” Hannibal smiles.

Will nods “New Orleans originally until my Dad passed and I moved here. There was an opening for a chief so I took it.” 

“I am glad for my sake you did.” Hannibal says truthfully. 

They finished their dinner and Will insists on following Hannibal back into the kitchen to help clear the plates but mostly so he can witness the creation of the desert. His eyes widen as Hannibal stirs the sauce, thick and dark, the sweet smell hangs so heavily in the air you can almost taste it. Hannibal takes the souffle out of the oven and Will cannot but help but gasps at the sight and smell of it. He hovers over Hannibal’s shoulder watching the sponge glisten in the tear at the top. The atmosphere so sugar laden it verges on heedy especially after the wine. “I feel drunk on the sight and smell of all this decadence.” Will laughs. “Was that you plan all along?”

Hannibal smiles “well they say chocolate is an aphrodisiac.” 

Will leans in closer and Hannibal’s hands shake as he pours the sauce over the souffle watching it melt in a small pool in the centre. “Maybe you were hoping I would throw you over my shoulder again.”

Hannibal smiles and finishes pouring the sauce, he places the pan down and dips his finger along the edge catching a drop of the liquid he brings it up to Will’s perfect lips. “Perhap I was.” He says as he watches fascinated as the tip of Will’s tongue is released from his mouth, warm and wet he laps up the sauce, closing his eyes in ecstasy. “Good?”

Will opens his eyes and smiles “delicious.” 

“I would like you to throw me over your shoulder again.” Hannibal says as Will grins at him. “Not here though the staff might talk.” 

Will laughs as he imagines carrying Hannibal through the lobby to the lifts and up to his room. “Wouldn’t want to cause a scene.” He says. “However I am sure it could be arranged another time.” Will takes Hannibal’s hand in his and kisses it. “This weekend? You could come over to mine. I am sure you are fed up of hotel’s by now.”

Hannibal smiles “how could I resist?”

***

Hannibal finds himself driving out to the middle of nowhere on Saturday morning with yet more chocolates in several cool boxes in the back of his car. It is with somewhat giddy excitement that he finally pulls into Will’s driveway. He is greeted by Will who comes down the steps of his house meeting Hannibal by his car. He doesn’t say anything but presses Hannibal up against the side of the Bentley and captures his lips in a crushing kiss. Their hands end up intertwined as the kiss deepens and Hannibal cannot help but moan as he feels the strength of Will’s body even through layers of clothes. They part and Hannibal smiles as Will grins and laughs. “I’ve been thinking about doing that ever since our date.” Will says and Hannibal laughs as he had too. They had been close to sharing a kiss that night but somehow the moment had never seemed right. “Thought we should get it out of the way at the start, less awkward.” Will says and squeezes Hannibal’s hand.

“Very smart move.” Hannibal agrees as he moves his other hand to the nape of Will’s neck and brings him close for another kiss. They part and before Hannibal can really protest Will picks him up and throws Hannibal over his shoulder again. He laughs as he carries Hannibal with ease up the steps inside the house then to the back where apparently Will has his bed. He throws Hannibal down on the mattress and laughs before climbing on top of him and kissing him again. 

“Too many clothes.” Will says as he breaks the kiss between them. Hannibal laughs and strokes a hand through Will’s hair which is as soft as he imagined. “Am I going too fast?” Will says as he meets Hannibal’s eyes staring up at him. 

“No, no, not at all.” Hannibal says.

“I really would like to fuck you.” Will says with a grin and Hannibal cannot help but smile and moan bringing him down for another kiss. 

“I will take that as a yes?” Will laughs.

They both have to leave the bed in order to remove all their clothing. Hannibal taking longer than Will as he seems to have so many layers. Will helps to speed up the process and once they are both divested of clothes they resume the position on the bed.

Hannibal lies on his back while Will covers him with his body. “You warm enough?” Will asks and Hannibal nods. Now that he can Hannibal reaches up and runs a finger down a prominent tendon of Will’s neck. Will smiles and kisses Hannibal before sitting between his legs, he reaches to the bedside table and grabs the lube and a condom. Hannibal watches as Will covers his fingers in lube and moves his hand to between Hannibal’s cheeks. The touch is a little cold at first but it’s gentle. Will skirts the muscle with the tip of his finger promising so much more, he presses a little harder and Hannibal hums his approval.

The first finger breaches Hannibal just to the tip, Hannibal grasps Will’s thighs and breathes. Will above him is quite the wonderful sight, his body is strong and lean he looks powerful, his muscles are well defined but not too much, his stomach muscles firm, his arms are not bulging with muscles but you can see the strength they contain. Though his face and lower arms are tanned the rest of him is paler. He looks like Apollo and Hannibal cannot quite believe his luck. His cock stands cut and erect, beautiful and already dripping it makes Hannibal ache to feel it inside him. His thighs were Hannibal is gripping are solid muscle, warm and hard beneath his hands.

Will pushes his finger further in and Hannibal groans. He needs more, he wants more. Will senses this and brings his finger out so he can add two at the same time. He pushes in and waits, allowing Hannibal’s muscles to adjust, before he moves them in and out scissoring them slightly. The sensation verges on painful but soon his body relaxes and the muscles loosen. Will presses three fingers inside, finding that wonderful bundle of nerves and pressing ever so slightly. Hannibal lifts his hips up as much as he can with Will between him and moans, his cock flinches and he breathes out a long sigh of pleasure. 

Above him Will smiles and presses again this time a little harder. Hannibal all but see stars as his eyes roll back in his head and he grips onto Will’s thighs even harder. After a few more minutes of this Hannibal is pleading and loose under Will’s hand. “Please oh god!” Will removes his fingers from Hannibal who whimpers at the loss. 

“Shh, don’t worry I got you.” Will says in a tone of voice that goes straight to Hannibal’s cock and it flinches almost painfully. “Can I touch you before? You are so beautiful.” 

Hannibal whimpers and manages a nod. Will leans forward and gently grasps Hannibal’s cock, he pulls the foreskin back and rubs his thumb over the slit as precum leaks from it. Gently he moves his hand up and down the shaft making Hannibal moan. Will continues to masturbate Hannibal until he is close to coming. “I kind of want to fuck you after you have come. Is that alright?” Will asks as he places a hand on Hannibal’s balls now too and squeezes.

“Fuck!” Hannibal moans and Will takes that as all the encouragement he needs. Soon Will is teasing and edging Hannibal by moving his hand slowly up and down his cock, a thumb skirting over the slit, with the occasional soft squeeze to Hannibal’s balls all of which threaten to see him over the edge. 

“Come for me.” Will commands and speeds up his hand. Hannibal groans and comes loudly and for a long time. White hot semen spill over Will’s hand as Hannibal flinches and whimpers. Will wipes his hand on the sheets before he rips open the condom packet and puts the rubber on. Hannibal lifts his legs up so Will can push inside and quickly become fully seated inside. “Oh god!” Will cries as he enters Hannibal. 

Will feels so huge and wonderful inside, pressing up against Hannibal’s prostate. Hannibal is overstimulated and every wonderfully slow but hard thrust from Will sends fireworks through his veins. He can feel every muscle in his body tremble as he is filled and fucked by the adonis above him. Hannibal reaches up and scrapes a hand down Will’s back finding that wonderful dip in the middle. Will lies over Hannibal so he can kiss him as he thrusts inside. Hannibal takes the opportunity to grab Will’s hair as he bites and kisses at his neck. 

The room is filled with grunts, and obscene slapping noises as Will fucks Hannibal in earnest. Hannibal has never felt such power and he wants Will to let loose. “Please! God! Harder!” Hannibal cries. “Don’t hold back.”

Will moans and then begins to move his hips faster and harder as Hannibal’s hands grab a handful of his firm ass encouraging him to move. Hannibal was right, Will was holding back and he isn’t now. He can feel Will now vibrate through his entire body, he knows he will feel this for days and it just makes it hotter. Will is close now Hannibal can feel the tightening of his balls as they hit his entrance. He comes loudly and crashes his mouth against Hannibal’s in a bruising kiss as he collapses on top of him. “Fuck!” Hannibal moans as he grasps Will’s hair, his legs relaxing either side of Will.

“Yeah.” Will says as he kisses Hannibal’s shoulder. “Fuck!”

Once they have cleaned up and Will has managed to find a clean sheet they lie together under the blanket. Hannibal is led with his head resting on Will’s shoulder so he can place soft kisses on his neck, one of his legs thrown over Will’s as he places a hand low on Hannibal’s back. They doze and then Hannibal remembers “the chocolate!”

Will laughs and kisses the top of Hannibal’s head. “When we can move we will rescue it. Right now you are staying right here.”

Hannibal smiles and looks up at Will “yes Chief.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for such a wonderful prompt!
> 
> Comments are the truffles of course and kudos is the way Will licks his fingers!


End file.
